<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Promised || CQL AU by Akoshe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212332">As Promised || CQL AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoshe/pseuds/Akoshe'>Akoshe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jiang Cheng - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoshe/pseuds/Akoshe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were no stars in sight as the moon shines brightly and it illuminated the battlefield down below. Swords and voices were raised in the sky. </p>
<p>"Kill him! Kill him!" People were clamoring for justice, to kill the figure on the rooftop.</p>
<p>I snickered. "What justice? So disgusting, humans demanding for justice when they themselves drown in their greed and hypocrisy.<br/>Take me back.<br/>You won.<br/>Even if I want to, no one can change fate." I said to the sky. My lashes lowered involuntarily, as if my body accepts the defeat on it's own. I can't. How can I? even if they can't see me, even if they never met me, it's all my fault. A long, sad sigh was released in the cold, night air.</p>
<p>I love the dark.<br/>As the night engulfs me, I blanketed the comfort it gave me. No one can see me vulnerable.</p>
<p>No one, can see me crying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiang Cheng / Y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Jiang Cheng AU Fanfiction. All Rights Reserved.  The characters from CQL aren't mine but were the loving works of the author.</p>
<p>If you have time, here's the link to Wattpad:<br/>https://my.w.tt/Ti4F6MCwi6</p>
<p>But, if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to hit me up!</p>
<p>Without further ado, I really thank you for your support and your feedbacks!</p>
<p>Xoxo,<br/>杰娜<br/>🥀</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"你去死吧!" "你为什么要就我." "哪怕是一场春梦，我也不愿醒来."<br/>
"nǐ qù sǐ ba!" "nǐ wèishénme yào jiù wǒ?" "nǎ pà shì yīchǎng-chūnméng, wǒ yě bùyuàn xǐnglái."</p><p>Strange voices in a different language echoed through her head. The sound of the flute, of a stringed instrument, the soft bells, the gushing of the water...<br/>
It goes on until y/n can slowly see colors, then the colors took shapes, then these shapes turn into people. Men.</p><p>Men in strange dresses, riding on horses, fights, ceremonies, "Weiying!" " LAN ZHAN!" "I-,I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T REALLY KNOW" "YOU SHOT HIM! GOOD WORK!" She saw it everything, she understood everything.</p><p>But what is this 'everything'? What world is this? Is this a book or a movie that she saw? And how is she suddenly able to understand the language?<br/>
When the people faded again into shapes, then shapes into colors, then the colors faded into nothing.</p><p>. . . .</p><p>When she woke up, the first thing that got her attention was the swirling pictures above her. It moved in a counterclock-wise, and these pictures moved, goes on, just like a bunch of movies being crammed. And as these pictures moved, there followed a white wisp of smoke on it's trail. It then occured to y/n that these pictures were actually the memories she saw. She tried to reach out, and as her fingertips touched the cold wisp, it all disappeared.<br/>
She pulled back her hand, and she closed her heavy eyes. Behind her lids she saw the dreams again. Her skin crawled, and suddenly the room felt cold. Shivering, her head hurts from the sudden surge of the memories.</p><p>The campaign. The Lotus Pier. Jacob. Cam. Her college graduation. Gusulan Sect. The Burial Mounds. It's all jumbled up. She can't no longer distinguish her own memory from the memories that weren't hers. It hurts. Her head hurts. It hurt everywhere, and she can feel her body temperature rising even though her fingertips felt cold. Suddenly, as if a door was closed, the memories were gone and she opened her eyes again.</p><p>When she opened her eyes for the second time, she saw that she was in a chamber with a glass ceiling and the crescent moon was shining through the glass panel. There were also constellations dotted along the sky, milky ways, and the whole sky was moving to the right, as if she was in a cubicle in space and it was turning. However, the moon remains unmoved. She felt so in awe with what she saw that she forgot what happened earlier.</p><p>"Glad you're awake." a voice echoed from the ear through the room. Y/n was so startled that she fell on the floor, only to realize that she was lying down on a tabletop adorned with strange carvings of characters. She looked around the room, and frowned. The sofa was the same as the one back at home. The TV, the bookshelf; when she looked back at the tabletop, it was no longer the one she was lying down before but instead it was the dinning table they had at home. Confused, she looked around once more and she there saw the picture frames- just like the ones back at home- instantly appeared whereas moments ago it wasn't there. There was something wrong with them. She came closer, only to realize-</p><p>That the pictures in the picture frame moved. Moved! Not only that, but it was as if there were video clips. The people in the pictures move about with their daily lives. Her eyes soften when she realized that the pictures were memories back at home. Her graduation. His graduation. The family photo. The photo with her friends. The time when they took a vacation. Feeling overwhelmed with the homesickness, she crumpled on the floor, feeling so empty yet her mind felt in was about to burst. Strangely though, when she tried to remember anything, it was as if looking at the mud; the memories were muddled. The picture frames only gave her the sense of familiarity and homesickness but then again, it was like looking at a foggy mirror where you can't see anything except for the colors.</p><p>Feeling like she had enough, she averted her eyes only to land her eyes at a door. She stood up, In a trance. Open it, said the voice. Open, and discover a new world, it said. Deep down, she knew that she'll probably regret it and she had a big chance she would be killed. Nevertheless, her heart beating so fast it felt it would burst any moment, she opened the door and was blinded by the light.</p><p>As y/n stepped out of the door, the tiny orbs that y/n failed to see with a naked eye took form of a human body. There were the three of them. On the center she held a regal aura. With her long raven hair, her intricately-made hairdress, one would say that she was once a queen. On the left we had a guy. One look and you would label him as a mischievous guy. He went to the picture frames and looked at them one by one while while humming an off-tune tone. On the right, she looked so timid that she could be mistaken as a slave. She barely looks up, and she stutters a lot. With caution, she drifted towards the one in the center, who was looking at the door with unfathomable eyes.</p><p>"D-do y-y-you think s-she'll survive?" She asked while fidgeting with her fingertips. The guy who was now on the sofa reading a magazine stood up and wrapped around his arm on the girl with a big grin. " She should, I even gave her a little present!" He said. The woman at the center fixed her gaze upon the other two. "She will- no, she must survive. She must survive to take over."</p><p>. . . . </p><p>As the light subsided, she saw that she was in a forest. When she looked back, she was still holding the handle, but when she tries to peek back, she realized that it was just a door frame, and that the house was there no more.</p><p>"Oh great, now I'm stuck! What am I suppose to do?" she threw her arms in the air and when she put her hands down, she felt a silky fabric. She looked down, and she realized that she's wearing a dark purple dress. " Oh great, first the room, then the door, then this?" What's next, huh? " Well, whoever's out there definitely has humor. A bow and a quiver of arrows, daggers of all sizes, swords, pins, chains, all sorts of decapitating devices fell on y/n's feet. Groaning, she bent to get at least one' For survival purposes,' she thought but before she could touch one, the weapons merged and form into a necklace. She picked it up and studied the necklace. At one look, it was the crescent moon just like the one she saw in the room but if one looks closely, there was embedded a constellation.</p><p>Before she could think any deeply, she heard hurried footsteps as if the person was running, until with a grunt, a flash of yellow bumped her. After a second of being disoriented, the man was actually wearing a yellow dress with a red dot on his forehead with a distinguished sword. Too shocked, y/n couldn't form a coherent word except stutters of what and how.<br/>
" What are you doing? Run!" The yellow man said impatiently, and without letting y/n speak, he grabbed her arm and ran. After a while, when y/n could speak, she said, bewildered, " Jin Ling??"<br/>
It was a great day.</p><p>" Jin Ling??" y/n whispered. Crap! I shouldn't said that or I might raise some suspicions! Y/n thought.</p><p>When she said his name, a surge of memories took over her and her vision wasn't that of in the forest. She saw the baby Jin Ling being held by his weeping mom, him meeting Lan Zhan, him finding out how exactly his father died. After a few more memories, she found herself being held by him, back in the forest, feeling dizzy and about to throw up. She then remembered that she said his name out loud but luckily though, Jin Ling was busy running and finding the path for you two.</p><p>"Yellow man! Where are we going?! And why are you dragging me along with you?!" y/n asked while panting. No response. "It's hard to talk while running, you know. Can you answer me?" Again, no response. "Do you like me that much so you grabbed me to kidnap me?" He turned back to her for a second but his eyes widened and ran faster. " Yellow man, hey, can you stop and let me go? You're hurting my wrists. Yellow man? Hey, Yellow man! Hey-"</p><p>"Shut up!" He dragged me to a cave and pulls out a Sealing talisman. He was panting quite hard, considering he dragged me along for god knows how long. " Can you, for once, shut up? Can't you see I'm trying to save you? Can't you see-"</p><p>" That's the point! I can't see anything! Put yourself in my shoes. What would you think, if some half-crazed guy suddenly appeared and take you with him without explanations, without anything, who claims that he was saving your life? What was chasing you anyway?"</p><p>"I-" A loud, ripping sound echoed through the cave and without any warning, y/n suddenly was thrown across the cave by a strong force on her stomach. She bounced back from the wall, crumbling upon the floor. Something was stuck in her throat, only to cough blood. Blood, she thought. Yet, she couldn't feel the pain, but the panic that she felt throughout her body was rising. At the distance, she saw Jin Ling fighting the air, but the roar of the "air" is so distinguished. It's a monster. Again, she felt the strong force throw her again across the cave, but this time she stumbled upon small boulders where her feet got crushed under and bumped her head on the stone.</p><p>Her vision darkened and her breathing got labored. There was ringing in her ear. Breathe in, breath out. She had a hard time concentrating on anything; to the pain, to the ringing in her ear, to Jin Ling, whereas she could only see blurred colors of yellow. Breathe in, breathe out. With a last inhale, She passed out and was brought into one of her memories.</p><p>" Y/n, we do people bully?" Jacob asked. Y/n had just got back home from work and she was welcomed by a beaten-up Jacob. His left cheek was swollen, but his eyes are still sharp as ever.</p><p>"Did you get into a fight again?" Y/n asked. He nodded. " Well then, let's go to the kitchen to put some ice on your cheeks, okay?" Jacob sat on the stool while y/n took some frozen peas and gave to him. " You know kid, there are a lot of reasons as to why people bully. First is that, they get this perverse satisfaction with hurting others because they feel they are superior to them. Second is kind of the opposite; they feel threatened that a certain will get their, for example, fame or social status, therefore they bully that person to feel superior. Another that would be, it was a way for the bullies to steam off their anger. There are many reasons to mention but the bottom line is, it is never good to bully other people. It can greatly affect a person physically, emotionally, and mentally. And you know what's dangerous? Sometimes, you're not conscious that you are actually hurting somebody already. Therefore, Jacob, always think first of what you're going to say before saying it.</p><p>"I know you're a good kid, Jacob. I know that you're guilty that you raised your hand to somebody to protect a victim, hence you got into a fight. I was called earlier at the principal's office but I already settled it; you are not guilty, and that I even raised the fact that the bully's victim wasn't only the girl you protected but in fact, there's a handful. Luckily, the victims were willing to be witnesses therefore the bully was to be expelled.</p><p>"Remember, Jacob, I am so proud of you. Protect the weak. Never be the bully." y/n said while patting Jacob's head.</p><p>"But what if the bully is stronger than me?" Jacob asked. "Then you use your wits. You know, most of the time, wits beat muscles. You gotta outwit them."</p><p>With a loud gasp, y/n woke up, only to find out that Jin Ling was still fighting but it was so clear that he was losing and he was tired. His dress was torn and he was bleeding in a lot of places. It was as if instinct took over that y/n whipped out her bow and shot at the space above Jin Ling. Howling, the monster took shape. It was approximately 10 feet tall and with a first look, it can be mistaken as a standing komodo. However, this had chicken feet and bat wings.<br/>
"Well, looking at Jin Ling, he hasn't much time before he passes out," y/n thought. The monster, after being disoriented, tried to grab him. Y/n shot her right hand out and chains immediately wrapped around the monster. Jin Ling, who was barely holding up, dropped to his knees and y/n ran to him.</p><p>" I thought- I thought you're under the rock," Jin Ling stuttered. " Well, I did pass out and when I woke up I was fine," y/n said nonchalantly. Before Jin Ling could respond, the chains holding the monster snapped and it roared.</p><p>"Close your eyes." y/n said. "But-" "I said close your eyes!" y/n said while shouting. As if she wasn't in control of her body, she held her hand to the direction of the monster, and a blinding light appeared. It wasn't known actually, whether it was the light or the roar of the monster was deafening. When all had subsided, y/n felt light but her head was so heavy that she crumbled to the floor. Her breathing got labored, her vision blurred but she swore saw a flash of purple and blue before everything gets dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The sun had just risen up. It's rays had just touched the Earth, giving light to the windows of a house brimming with life. People scurry to and fro, racing with time early in the morning.</p>
<p> A guy named Cameron went out of his room with his guitar on his hand and a backpack on his back. This backpack didn't contain much except for his binder-notebook, ballpen, and of course, wallet. But this doesn't mean he's a slacker. In fact, it was the opposite. He was the genius in his class. He may looked like laid-back to the students but when he's at home, he's studying so hard that his time in the school is spent in chilling. Hence, the guitar, since he find peace in jamming with his friends. Quite a looker too, with his curly hair, navy blue turtleneck, and exquisite skills in playing the guitar, girls flock over him but he's quite a loner and so girls aren't on his top list. </p>
<p>He passed the living room, where Jacob, a kid no more than ten, is helping Jamie, his sister, with cleaning up with the mess they made with the toys. These two kids weren't related to any of the house members except with the only girl in the house, y/n. They were the kids of y/n's half-cousin, whereas the whole family of the one that adopted her, got into an accident. The whole family went to a vacation abroad, leaving her and the two kids back at home, but unfortunately their airplane crashed and no one survived. Y/n was devastated to hear this, and for a year she took care of the two kids alone. Only to find out when she was 23, a lawyer tracked her down and told her that she had family left, her mother's side.  It has been two years since they lived together, and they lived quite peacefully.</p>
<p>It was 7:45 in the morning when Cam passed the two kids. Knowing that the bus for the university arrives at 8 o'clock, he called out to the two kids who happens to go to the same university with him. While finger-combing his hair, he called out to the kids," Jamie, Jacob, that's enough, leave it there and the cleaning lady will take care of that; we've got no time to waste 'cause it's almost time for the bus and we still need to take our breakfast." them three rushed to the dinning room and there y/n was, busy with preparing lunchboxes for the kids.</p>
<p>" Since you all woke up late, I prepared some sandwiches since I assume ya'll won't have much time for the full-course meal. Come on, hurry up, eat up, or ya'll be late." she said while being busy herself.</p>
<p>"Where's Dean?" asked Cam while taking a seat and grabbing a sandwich at the same time. Tuna sandwich; his favorite. " Hangover, again?" </p>
<p>" What else?" y/n said while taking a seat and also grabbing a sandwich." You know your brother; always brokenhearted with the girl he never had, and parties all night long. Kids, take a seat and eat your breakfast too." </p>
<p>" I am not a kid. I am a big boy now." Jacob frowned. " I can take care of my sister." Upon hearing this, Jamie looked up, and smiled her toothy grin. " big brother saved me again. Pig-tailed Penny grabbed my hair and-and told me I was a monster because-because my eyes is-is green and b-blue and-d be-because I-I st-sst-stutter a lot and I cried-d and big brother saved-d me-e!"</p>
<p>" I grabbed her hair too and told her that with all the money she has, she can't even buy manners. And then, she ran away," Jacob explained nonchalantly, but it can be seen in her eyes that he's quite proud of what he did. </p>
<p>" Jacob, you shouldn't hurt a girl." Cam said sternly. "You said that she can't buy manners but where were yours too? A gentleman doesn't hurt a lady."</p>
<p>" Oh sush, that pig Penny was first, obviously someone has to protect the bully.</p>
<p>Y/n winked at Jacob. "Keep up the good work, yeah? Protect your sister."</p>
<p>At the distance the honk of the bus can be heard. The three scurried to compile everything they need while y/n was shouting about the lunchboxes.</p>
<p>" You don't need to worry about Jamie, I can take care of her." Jacob said while at the doorway. The yellow bus can be seen in the distance, waiting. </p>
<p>" Yeah? Remember what I said? Never be the bully-" " -protect the weak with a clear conscience. Don't worry, y/n, after you passed the exam, you deserve to rest. Imma big boy now, I can take care of her." Jacob interrupted. I was about to protest but again, with his eyes, those deep, observant eyes, something told me that he does mean it again. " How can I not trust you, kid, you've done a lot to protect your sister." y/n chuckled. Y/n put her hand on Jacob's cheek. " I'm so proud of you. Remember that." Jacob smiled and left.</p>
<p>She watched them go.</p>
<p>https://my.w.tt/Ti4F6MCwi6</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>┌─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┐</p><p> Chapter 3</p><p>└─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───┘</p><p>┊         ┊       ┊   ┊    ┊        ┊</p><p>┊         ┊       ┊   ┊   ˚✩ ⋆｡˚  ✩</p><p>┊         ┊       ┊   ✫</p><p>┊         ┊       ☪︎⋆</p><p>┊ ⊹      ┊</p><p>✯ ⋆      ┊ .  ˚</p><p>˚✩</p><p>─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───</p><p>Jin Ling spent his days of being sick in a haze. He'd wake up so disoriented that he couldn't exactly remember what he did, but he knew he needed to get out of here as soon as possible or his uncle would kill him for good. </p><p>He'd wake up with his vision so blurry, his eyes burning so hot that he could only make out shapes from what he saw. He vaguely remembered trying to stand up, only to find out his limbs were like jelly and weighed down by the heaviness of his head. His body felt like he was lying down on a furnace, but once in a while he'd felt the coolness of a wet rag on his head and face, making his burning a little bit cooler and better. </p><p>Days passed, and he could feel his body feeling so much better. His eyes weren't burning like hot coals, his body cooled down considerably, and he could see much more better. He was quite relieved that it was the girl he dragged that was taking care of him and not some another random person that he didn't know he should trust or not. This girl saved his life, so he thought that he could give him the benefit of doubt. However, that didn't mean he should stay longer than necessary. The moment he knew he could stand up and drag himself out of the cave, he shot up and tried his best with him being fired up by the ultimatum of his uncle punishing him. He got a feeling in his gut that this time, his uncle wouldn't give out empty promises anymore. </p><p>When he was at the mouth of the cave, he realized that there was a thin pathway that seemed to be made just recently. He reckoned that it was the doing of the girl, when she made her daily chores. And so, panting heavily, his skin feeling so sticky, his hair greasy, his body felt heavy, he set out to the opposite direction of the pathway. </p><p>. . . . . . .</p><p>It has been almost a week since Jiang Cheng set out to look for his nephew, Jin Ling. As suppose the Lanling Sect didn't send any letters to prove that the young master was safe, he reckoned that he was lost and not to alarm anyone whoever wanted to hurt his nephew, he didn't bring any bodyguards so that the word wouldn't spread. To provide any protection for him, he used a masking spell to hide his face and sword in hopes that no one recognized him.</p><p>But then, after three days of aimlessly roaming the possible places that he could be at, he decided to look in the mountains where they usually hunt. He immediately went back and brought back bodyguards since the mountain was full of monsters. </p><p>A few years ago, the monsters roaming the mountains grew increasingly in numbers without any warning. It was never like they experienced before. But of course, they could never hold off the night hunts, but instead they grouped themselves into 50 members for hunting. And when it hit Jiang Cheng that there was a possibility that Jin Ling was lost in the mountains, he knew he had to hurry.</p><p>It was almost nighttime when they got into the foot of the mountains. Even if they knew that the mountains were dangerous, they simply couldn't stop searching for the young master. And sure thing, they did find Jin Ling when the moon was nigh and shining brightly. They found him at the fallen log slumped lazily with the seam of his dress quite damp with the dew from the leaves. His face, covered in sweat and dirt, was a mixture of weary and hunger. His sword was at his feet, thrown carelessly. He clutched to his chest, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Hopeless. Utterly hopeless. A spark of mercy kindled in Jiang Cheng for his nephew, but he was overpowered by his anger because of his nephew's newest episode, he got himself into trouble and utter shame.</p><p>Angrily, he trudged his way over to Jin Ling. Upon hearing footsteps, Jin Ling looked up and he saw his end.</p><p>His uncle, frowning deeply than usual, fists clenched, looked at Jin Ling, about to burst with anger. </p><p>"Uncle!" Jin Ling decided to break the ice- more like, trying to break his uncle who was red with anger.</p><p>"After what you've done, you still got the nerve to call me uncle?! why don't you run away again, huh?! Go to wherever pithole you've been to! Where were you anyway?! don't you know how much I-" Jiang Cheng broke off and turned his back to his nephew. He didn't want to be vulnerable again with feelings. Instead, he should focus on his anger- no one, could defeat an angry man. Not even the petty feelings, when an angry man only knows hate and from hatred comes the urge to be better than others. He shouldn't be here, arguing with his nephew, when he already found him in one piece- or what's left of it.</p><p>"Get up. We have a long way to go before we can reach Yunmeng."Jiang Cheng started to walk. </p><p>"But-" Jing Ling protested. </p><p>"No buts! You've already done enough!"His uncle snapped. And so, as they walked away, the darkness of the trees completely engulfed them, before y/n could've caught a glimpse of the men disturbing the night. If only y/n was there an hour earlier, she could've finished her search for Jin Ling and unloaded her worry for the kid.</p><p>. . . . . . .</p><p>The town was buzzing with life as usual. Colorful banderias hung from one pole to pole, giving the place a festive aura. The kids were playing, running around with their kites or were playing tag. Sidewalks were filled with stalls selling lanterns, candy snacks, fabrics, toys, and much, much more. Behind the stalls were buildings of inns, houses, and apartments. A few of these bustling alley led to the center, where there was a fountain filled with coins of wishes. Y/n leaned over the fountain, as when she passed by the fountain, something shiny caught her eye at the bottom of the fountain, which she later found, were coins of sorts. </p><p>She could've walked away when her curiosity was satisfied, but then her eye caught another thing- a silver coin which was different from the other coins. When some would be bronze or golden, this coin was silver. But the water was a bit murky, and so she looked closer to make out the design of the coin. She saw a glimpse of a constellation, and she was about to look closer when-</p><p>"Hey, no stealing!" A shrilling voice of a kid was heard. Y/n was taken aback and she almost fell over the fountain. Her heart pounded and she clutched her heart when she found her footing. </p><p>A kid no more than eight with sooted face and ragged clothes looked up at her. He was holding a kite in his one hand, and he was holding her dress with his other. He let go of her hem when he noticed that y/n was staring at it. </p><p>"heyya, kid, mind if I ask you what kind of a coin was that?" She pointed at the silver coin. The kid looked over, took a peek and shrugged. He proceeded to look at y/n with big eyes, which reminded her of something- someone. She tried to remember, but when she tried to rake her mind, she got an intense headache and crumpled to the floor. Through her blurry eyesight, she saw an old woman hurried to the kid and checked him, then she looked over y/n and came to her. She grabbed y/n- or she thought that the old woman grabbed her and shook her, and shouted something to her but then she couldn't hear anything besides the ringing in her ear. Seconds passed, and she could slowly hear echoing sounds, until the ringing subsided and she could her the old woman asking her if she's alright. The old woman grabbed the kid, asking what happened, but the kid just shrugged. When the old woman looked back at y/n, the ringing in her head was completely and her headache too was gone. When the old woman saw that y/n was stable and she could open her eyes, the old woman stopped shaking y/n, but didn't let her arms go.</p><p>"My dear, are you alright?" She asked, worry evident in her face.</p><p>"Yeah, my headache was gone as soon as it came. What happened?" y/n asked, feeling her heart beat so fast and she was panting hard for the second time.</p><p>"I don't know either, my child. Why don't you get up?" the old woman, despite her appearance and age, was exceptionally strong and helped y/n to get up and sat down at the edge of the fountain.</p><p>Y/n thanked the old woman. "Granny, there was a silver coin among the coins here. Do you know what that is?" she pointed at the coin. Rather, where it was. The coin was no longer there. Flabergast, y/n looked around to look for the silver coin, but it was nowhere to be found. The kid also looked over to see what y/n was looking for. "You were trying to steal earlier."He said.</p><p>"No, I'm not! I was trying to look closely at the silver coin! I couldn't see clearly with the murky water so I scooted closer. And please, don't scare people like that! Someone could've jump right in or worse!"</p><p>" No, you weren't you were trying to steal. And whose fault that you were sticking your face in the water anyways? Surely wasn't mine."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>As the two was arguing, the old woman studied y/n. it was clear in her face that she wasn't from here. She might be here bantering with a kid, but when one looked closely at her, she excluded an aura that was neither friendly nor dangerous. The air around her was thick with very muted power as if she was a ticking bomb. But when she looked at her again, she saw that the girl was just a normal being.</p><p>But, if she saw the coin...</p><p>"Legend says, that whoever could see the coin will be the one to save us all. Before when a flighty, scared girl that floats threw the silver coin, it was just a regular wishing fountain. Then, someone made a bet that whoever saw the coin will be given a big reward. People tried to scavenged for the silver coin, but to no luck, no one did. Except you." The old woman looked at y/n closely. Too closely. Y/n backed off, stuttering, as she was feeling uncomfortable with the closeness of the woman. She was raking her head on how to get out of the situation when she heard a music. She looked over the source, and at a corner there was a group of beggars playing music in exchange for coins. She got an idea and she went to the group, fishing out for a coin and tossed one at the cup provided.</p><p>"Well, I like the music, I should give some!" Y/n reasoned out while fidgeting her hands behind her back. </p><p>The old woman nodded. "What's your name, my dear?"</p><p>"Granny?" A familiar voice called out. Y/n looked over and she saw-</p><p>"You!" Y/n and Jin Ling said at the same time while pointing with each other.</p><p>"It has been days! Do you know how much I looked for you?! Do you know how much I was worried?! Did you even think about me, whom you left at the cave without you telling me you're going?!" Y/n looked so angry that she looked like she was about to pop a nerve. As soon as she was angry, it disappeared, and left her hot tears of the outburst.</p><p>"Kid, even though we're strangers, but the fact that you got sick and I took care of you, you were my responsibility. Did you know how many times the thought crossed my mind that you became dinner for monsters and how much I blamed myself if it ever was true under my watch? Could you, just for once, think about others?" Y/n let out a loud, uncontrollable sob. The kid walked over to y/n and hugged her leg. Y/n patted her head. It was a strange sight to see, when the two of them were arguing despite of their big age differences, now they were comforting one another. Y/n sniffled.</p><p>Jin Ling was rendered speechless because, never once, Y/n crossed his mind whereas this woman was crying for him. For him. He felt something inside him stirred, but he didn't know what was, nor how to express it. </p><p>"Well then, if you were the person who took care of the young master, I'm sure Sect Leader Jiang Cheng will be definitely want to meet you." The old woman smiled.</p><p>"And you, young master, what are you doing anyways? Didn't your uncle tell you to stay nearby?"</p><p>"This is nearby!" Jin Ling stormed off and they too, set off, while y/n was sniffing and the kid still hanging by her leg, while the granny chuckled.</p><p>When they were almost out of the town, they didn't notice a speck of light was following them. When the hustle of an everyday life thinned out, a few yards away from the walking group- one was angrily stomping and grumbling, a woman wiping her tears, limping while a kid was hanging by her leg and an old woman trying to reprimand the kid to go off the woman's leg- the speck of light stopped and took the form of the shy girl who could barely looked at someone's eye.</p><p>Here's the link:</p><p>https://my.w.tt/un1kBpck95</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they've reached the gates of Lotus Pier, y/n was again hit by the sensation that she had been in this place before. She vaguely remembered opening these gates, looking around the ruins. She remembered the feeling of dread and being anxious in doing so, but the familiarity was quite alien to her; it was as if rewatching a movie that you have long forgotten. </p><p>She was brought back to the reality when the kid, still hanging by her leg, let go and rushed inside the moment the gates were open. The courtyard was empty, except for the lotuses lining up the place. Flowers can be seen fringing the place, and the kid plucked one and raced inside. </p><p>They were led inside, passed the lotus throne in which was empty. They went passed couple more rooms which is more beautiful than the last one. The whole infrastructure seems like floating on water and when there's water, there's lotus. The rooms were also designed after the lotus; curvy, and has a little twist of a flower. </p><p>One room was half opened, and y/n saw the little boy giving the lotus flower which he picked a little while ago. He gave it to someone who seemed to be lying down on a matress, but y/n couldn't see further since she realized that the group she had been following were gone.</p><p>Pringles! She thought. They're sure are fast!</p><p>Totally lost, she tried going forward but then she found herself on several paths when she took a turn. she took the left one, then right, straight up ahead, then again left, then she gave up since she found herself on a cottage. It seems that she went to the edge of the place since the cottage was the last room before the calm river stretched ahead. </p><p>Since she was utterly lost and so tired, she went to the edge of the cottage and hugged her knees, savoring the view. The water was quite clean, and at the other side of the river was a lush green of foliage. No one seemed to be living in that area, since there was no place for the boats to dock nor any building in sight. But there's something about the greenery that made y/n so at ease. She sighed. </p><p>I never had a peaceful mind since-</p><p>Her thought was abruptly cut when she was about to remember her things in the past. Confused, she looked around. Why, when she tried to remember something, she can't, since it was as if someone was in charge of her memories and why, out of the blue, she would remember random things? Y/n froze. </p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a voice. Y/n looked around, but she saw nothing. She stood up, alarmed.</p><p>"Oh, allow me to introduce myself." a speck of light that she didn't notice before took shape of a woman. She had a demure aura, and she'd been looking down. Her fingers were fidgeting her clothes and kept looking around as if she was being watched. "I'm Meimei. N-nic-ce t-to meet y-you. She said while being at a distance. "If I-I were y-you, I wouldn't t-try t-to recall anything."She fidgeted.</p><p>Y/n, at times, wasn't known for her patience. She was quite annoyed already with the fact that she got lost, then she found out that her memories where actually locked up by who knows who. She didn't like someone invading her privacy, especially when that someone didn't ask for permission.</p><p>"What are you doing here? Are you the one who's controlling my memories? And stop stuttering, would you? You're getting on my nerves."Y/n crossed her arm. </p><p>Meimei gulped. "I'm here t-to just l-look over you." she said, looking like she wanted to get out of here. "Look, even if you don't remember, or don't want to remember, we used to be close, and whether you like it or n-not, I-I'm here t-to look out f-for you."She said with a bit of confidence, and she looked up for the first time. "No one was in-charge of your memories, well, not mostly, actually, but Y/n. You begged for your memories to be locked away, because you don't want to remember what you've done. Not just yet, anyways. But then I noticed that since you've woke up, you tried to remember, even just subconsciously. I'm just worried that maybe, you're not ready yet and maybe remembering again will cost you your well being again." She almost begged.</p><p>"You said that I'm not entirely in-charge with my memories, right? So who's the person behind all of this besides me?" y/n asked. </p><p>"Well, the Being that you're resonating with." She looked over her shoulders. </p><p>"Somebody's coming. Look, What I'm trying to say is that try to enjoy a little bit. You deserve it. Until then, please don't try to scratch the thin wall inside your head. Remember, you begged to forget, with a certain price." she slowly faded away with her last words, until she disappeared into nothing. </p><p>Still having no idea what had just happened, she slumped over one of the pillars of the cottage. Her questions were added with more questions. Ever since she woke up, she never felt this helpless, like she doesn't even know herself. Slowly drowning herself with cynical thoughts, she didn't see the river in front of her but instead, she was surrounded by the dark. At her right, she saw smoke forming into the shape of a door. </p><p>She just wished that Meimei didn't show up to fill her with more questions.</p><p>. . . . </p><p>They almost had reached to their destiny when they realized that y/n was gone. They spent half an hour to find her, only to find out that she was in a cottage in the far east, sleeping. A guard woke her up, but after a few tries, he realized that she wasn't breathing.</p><p>Henlo guys, wassup! I know that this is short, but assignments and deadlines are urgent nowadays, so yeah, I'm sorry that it's a half shorter that what I'm used to doing. </p><p>Nah, actually I don't have  any more ideas on how to get this chapter across, but yeah, I made sure to put the important stuff. Kinda a filler, I know, but it's a filler for the next chapter ehe</p><p>But yeah, to compensate for my grave sin, here's a video of lotus pier. I had a hard time since I have to fit it in the 15-second limit but it was worth it ehehe</p><p>Which episode was the video from? Guess😜</p><p>Here's the link:<br/>https://my.w.tt/4wBp5aXqg6</p><p>Xoxo,<br/>杰娜<br/>🥀</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>